Colors
by Luckyfreak232
Summary: Elena is looking for her books at the Boarding House and finds eatable paints. Why did Damon buy it? How does it connect her? Kind of smutty one-shot, Delena. Read and review!


„Damon, that's not funny. Where are my books? You know I have to study!" Elena said, looking through every drawer in Damon's room. She had already found some lingerie he must have forgotten to give her. Blushing, she quickly closed it and opened another drawer. She found a medium size box. Confused, Elena opened it. She saw paints. Eatable paints. What the hell? She saw that there was at least 6 colors. And every color had its own flavor. Red – strawberry, green – grapes, yellow – lemon, orange – well, orange, blue – blueberries, brown – bourbon, purple – wine, etc. Elena raised her eyebrows and closed the box. Damon entered the room, smiling, but the grin escaped his lips, when he saw what Elena had found. "Honey, what the hell are these?"

"Eatable paints. I wanted to give it to you." He said quickly, miserably failing in lying to her. Elena raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Why? I can't cook or bake, so giving them to me would be totally pointless." Damon sighed and sat on the bed. Elena followed him, still carrying the box.

"Remember this CSI: NY episode in which there was a club where they were eating from each other's bodies?" He asked. Elena smiled lightly and nodded, understanding his point.

"Baby, if you have a fantasy in which I'm licking something from your body, you can tell me. My brain is already broken, I've been with you for far too long." Elena said with a grin. Damon smirked at her and kissed the top of her head. "But not now. Now I need to study. Give me my books." She said. Damon shook his head with apologizing face.

"Sorry kitten, you're not allowed to study. Now it's time for me." Damon whispered and kissed Elena deeply. She rolled her eyes but returned it. They were making out for some time, when Elena felt, that the box is being taken from her hands. Damon threw it on his bed, where he gently put her too. Elena broke the kiss and looked at him.

"Really? You want to lick the paint from me today?" She asked.

"Kitten, I can lick the paint from your naked body anytime you want." He whispered and got back to kissing her. While he was showing his love to every inch of her neck, Elena tried to unbutton his shirt, but it was hard, because the touch of his lips on her skin made her dizzy and boneless. Damon smiled at her and ripped the t-shirt of her. Elena did the same with his piece of clothing. When her neck was already filled with kisses, Damon went down to her collarbones and chest, taking off her skirt at the same time. Elena moaned quietly and put her hands into his raven hair. After a moment she heard his jeans landing on the other side of room. Smile came to her face and she turned to take one of the paints from the box. Damon stopped kissing her and smirked at her, seeing the strawberry paint in her hands.

"I hope you like strawberries." Elena whispered putting some of the paint on her stomach. Damon looked at her with lust and started to lick substance from her body. Elena arched to be closer to him, because it was probably the sexiest meal they were ever going to have. When he finished, he took a lemon paint and laid next to her. After a moment, substance was on his stomach. Elena started to slowly licking it from his body. Her tongue was swirling on his skin, making him groan. These paints were good. They tasted like a syrup.  
Soon, Damon quickly turned them and he was sitting on the bed, Elena under him. She took a blue paint and gave it to him. He took it, little confused. The girl smiled at him and took her bra off. After that, the paint landed on her breasts and her collarbones. Damon looked at her naked body hungrily and started his work. Elena moaned, feeling him licking the substance from her nipples. His tongue was swirling around them, he was sucking them, kissing them. Her breathing began to speed up due to amount of pleasure she was hit by. They exchanged positions so that Elena could be on top. She took an orange paint and put all over Damon's chest. She threw the empty tube away. Damon groaned in pleasure when he felt his girlfriend licking his skin. Hell, he could do it all the time. But soon the paints will be in their stomachs. Screw that.  
Damon exchanged their positions once again, taking the brown paint.

"Tasting bourbon from your body might be mind-blowing…" He whispered into her ear, before taking off her underpants and putting the substance all over her legs. He started to lick the paint from down her legs, then from her knees and then he gave some time to both of her thighs. He was licking her skin carefully. He didn't want to touch the place she ached for him. Not yet. Elena her feet around his waist and Damon was embraced with her thighs, covered with bourbon paint. She clearly wanted him inside of her. She needed it, wanted it, ached for it. Damon sat on the bed between her widened legs and looked her naked body. Elena opened her eyes and met his gaze.

"W-Why did you stop?" She whispered.

"There is only one paint left. We should keep it." Damon said. Elena nodded, agreeing.

"But we should finish what we started" She whispered pulling him into the kiss. Salvatore was stroking her neck then down to collarbone, breast, stomach and even lower. He slowly put his two fingers in her, hearing Elena's moans. She arched, clearly wanting more. Without breaking the kiss, he started to move his fingers in her. "No teasing." Elena groaned. Damon smirked.

"But if you don't like it, why are you moaning?" He asked. Elena didn't answer, she just pulled him into another passionate kiss. Their tongues were fighting for dominance and Damon put his fingers out of her. Elena embraced him closer, she wanted him inside of her. He obeyed and, kissing her neck and then her breasts, he slowly entered her. They both cried in ecstasy. Feeling them becoming one body… They couldn't put these feelings into words. It was beyond amazing, mind-blowing. Damon started to move and Elena didn't fall behind. They were exchanging thrust for thrust, groan for moan. After some moments, Elena decided she wanted to be on top. They switched and Damon caught his breath seeing Elena sliding down on his cock. It was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. Ever. And had seen many things in his life. Elena started to move, but she wasn't just bouncing up and down. She was using her hips to destroy his world. Damon pulled her into another kiss, filled with passion, lust, but also a lot of love. They both felt orgasms building up in their bodies, so Salvatore decided to take control again. He quickly switched their positions and started to move. They were both crying out each other names when the final wave of pleasure hit them.  
After that they were just laying on the bed, catching their breaths and trying to calm down. Damon was holding Elena and stroking her hot back.

"Okay, I've got to say, it was the sexiest meal I've ever had" She whispered, smiling. Her head was resting on Damon's chest. The blue-eyed Salvatore kissed her hair and grinned.

"Yeah, I know. But we ate all paints, that's a shame." He said. Elena turned to look at the box.

"There is still the purple one, so we can…" She started. Damon raised his eyebrows and looked at her.

"Really? Damn, I really have the bad influence on you." Elena giggled.

"But you seem to like it." She said leaning to kiss him.


End file.
